Injuries related to slips and falls are common during the winter months in many areas of the world. These injuries can occur while walking or performing common activities including walking to and from cars, buses or trains. These injuries can occur especially when walking on icy steps or icy sidewalks when entering or exiting vehicles. These types of activities would often require a person to pay special attention to avoid slipping and falling.
A variety of footwear has been developed to help individuals maneuver on icy surfaces. Many pedestrians have used boots with grooved bottoms, boots made of non-slip rubber or neoprene, anti-slip studs or ice grippers. However, many of these products still lack sufficient traction to grip the surface and might break during use. Products such as ice grippers can be difficult to stretch over the user's footwear. They can be especially difficult for those individuals who have arthritis or other hand related conditions that cause a limited range of motion, making it very difficult to stretch the grippers over their footwear.
Walking on ice requires footwear that will help prevent slips or falls that cause injuries. The device of the present invention offers superior winter walking assistance on ice or snow. It makes it easy for the user to put the device on from either a standing or sitting position. The device features front and back supports which allows it to stay in place while being worn. The plurality of ice cleats provides extra safety when walking on ice or packed snow. The tension cords are attached to the device and give the user a better sense of security and safety. This helps the user walk with a more natural stride.
The device can be manufactured in variable sizes and it can be worn by professionals, pedestrians, the elderly, and children. It will help to increase outdoor activity during winter months because of the ease of both putting on and removing the device.